1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable computer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hinge frame permitting a hinge assembly to be fixed to a main body of a portable computer and a structure for mounting the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
A hinge frame is a component for securing a portion of a hinge assembly for allowing a display unit to be pivoted on a main body of a portable computer. In general, the hinge frame is installed in the main body of the portable computer. FIG. 1 shows the external configuration of a general portable computer of the background art. A main body 1 of the portable computer is of a generally flat parallelepiped shape, and a variety of parts of the portable computer are installed within the main body 1.
A bottom case 3 and a keyboard deck 4 define an external appearance of the main body 1. The bottom case 3 defines a bottom external appearance of the main body 1 and the keyboard deck 4 defines a top external appearance of the main body. A keyboard 5 is installed on the keyboard deck 4. A display unit 9 is connected to a rear end of the main body 1 via a hinge unit 7. The display unit 9 is operated such that it is folded onto or unfolded at a predetermined angle from the main body 1 about the hinge unit 7. The display unit 9 is provided with a liquid crystal panel 10.
FIG. 2 shows a state where hinge frames of the background art are installed within the main body of a personal computer. A main board 11 is provided in the bottom case 3. A plurality of connectors 13 and a power jack 14 are installed at a position on the main board 11 corresponding to a rear end of the bottom case 3. The connectors 13 and power jack 14 are exposed from the rear surface of the main body 1. In addition, the hinge frames 16 are provided at both sides of the rear end of the bottom case 3. The hinge frames 16 are generally fastened and fixed to the bottom case 3 together with the main board 11. A portion of the hinge unit 7 is fixed to the hinge frame 16. A radiating fan 18 is also shown in FIG. 2.
However, the present inventors have determined that the structure of the background art suffer from the following disadvantages. As the overall dimensions of portable computers have recently increased, the size of the display unit 9 has increased accordingly. Therefore, the weight of the display unit 9 is increased, and a load that is applied to the hinge unit 7 pivotably supporting the display unit 9 with respect to the main body 1 is also increased. Accordingly, the present inventors have determined that the hinge frame 16 for fixing the hinge unit 7 to the main body 1 must be able to support larger loads. However, the hinge frames 16 of the background art merely secure the hinge unit 7 to the main body 1, and are not sufficient to handle the increased loading that is present in the relatively larger, portable computers.
Since the connectors 13 and the power jack 14 are mounted on only the main board 11, the strength of the installation is relatively weak. In addition, there is the added inconvenience of an additional metal plate that should be installed to cover the connectors 13 and the power jack 14 to prevent electromagnetic waves from leaking to the surroundings through the connectors 13, the power jack 14 and the like. Furthermore, the main board 11 should be partially cut away and removed in order to prevent interference with the parts installed on the bottom case 3. Therefore, there is a further problem in that a portion adjacent to the cut-away portion is relatively narrowed and its strength is thus weakened.